


Not Enough Time

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I did it again, I really am, I'm Sorry, hurt/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Jake knows he doesn't have much time left.





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 216  
> Summary: Jake knows he doesn't have much time left. He calls Amy to make sure she knows he loves her.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters.

Jake knows he doesn't have much time. Quickly, he grabs his phone, finds his wife's number and calls. Even though she's working, she'll answer. He knows she will. She has to.

"Hey, Jake!" Amy answers, and her voice makes Jake smile. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay?" He asks, feeling the need to make small talk.

"Yes, everything's okay. A little chaotic, if you ask me." He hears her laugh quietly, making his smile grow bigger. "What about with you? Where are you?"

"I found the guy who killed those people."

"Really? Good. That's great. Is that why you called me? To tell me that?"

Jake decides to lie. It wasn't exactly a big lie, though. He would call her to tell her no matter what. The reason why he called this time wasn't that one, but she didn't know. Not yet.

"Yeah, it was. Are you proud of me?" He laughs when he says that, and he can hear her laugh too.

"I'm super proud of my amazing husband."

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too Jake."

Amy waits a moment but doesn't hear her husband talk anymore. Eventually, she hears a crash, like his phone had fallen.

"Jake? Jake?" She grows concerned and keeps calling out for him.

But no one ever answers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a one-shot. No, there's no second part. This is the end. I think it's well known what happened to Jake.
> 
> Sorry, you can call me Satan. I love putting characters in this position, so I am Satan. :)


End file.
